


Outsider Robin

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 teenagers sneak into a club but nothing happens, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Explicit Language, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, mild violence, there's also a bully in the last chapter but he doesn't get a chance to do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: It's been a month since the blowup between Bruce and Dick and things have not been getting better for the Bat. They've been getting worse. The Bat has begun to punch harder and has shut himself away from his family.Meanwhile, Viviane is trying her best to cope with the loss of her brother, Jason and... who's that kid with the camera?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Kudos: 8





	1. Tim, From Next Door

_It had been a month since the blow up between Dick and Bruce, and things were not looking bright for Bruce. In fact, he just got worse. Whenever he was out on the field, he fought… differently. He no longer fought to pacify. He now fought to hurt and brutalize. Even the press had noticed how different Batman was acting. Every morning, there would be countless articles on how Batman left a criminal beaten within an inch of his life or how drug dealers would be left barely breathing. Batman was using borderline lethal force and Viviane did not like it. She didn’t like that he had isolated himself and shut himself away from everyone. He was no longer the man that brought her into his home all those years ago. She just wanted her father back._

\-------------------------------------------

Viv was out with her friends Greg and Rudy one night. They had decided to go to a show that a band of college students was putting on. So, with fake IDs in hand and a doorman that was dead inside, the three entered the venue and eagerly waited for the show to start.

Unfortunately, the band wasn’t what they thought it would be.

“Oh my god, these guys suck!” Greg complained

Viv nodded in agreement covering her ears “The fuckin sound like a mixture of Insane Clown Posse and Dave Matthews Band! How fuck is that even possible?!”

Rudy fared no better “I want to die. Somebody kill me, please?!”

“I’m going to lose my fuckin mind! Let's get out of here!” Viv cried out.

The three quickly left the club and breathed a sigh of relief when they could no longer hear the music.

Greg fell to the ground “Never thought I would love the sound and smells of this city so much! That was fuckin awful”

Rudy snickered “What do we do now? I’m almost past midnight and we’re in the city’s red light district”

“I don’t know about you boys, but after what my ears just went through, I just want to go to bed and sleep until I forget what I saw and heard”

Rudy shrugged “Yeah, you got a point. I’m also not in the mood to deal with the cops, tonight. Later, Vivi! See you on Monday!” he called out as he walked down the alley.

Greg got on his bike and asked “You want me to give you a ride home, Viv?”

“Greg… you know my place is a 15 minute ride away. You always complain about how I live so far from the main city”

Greg shrugged “I know. But, I can make an exception, tonight”

Viv waved her hand dismissively, “I can just take the bus to the farthest point and walk from there. I’m good”

“Alright. See you on Monday.”

“Yup”. And with that Viv began her journey home.

\-----------------------------

When Viv got off the bus at the outermost part of the city, it was well past midnight. Wanting to get home fast, Viv power walked home.

After walking for 5 minutes, Viv got this feeling in her gut. The feeling of being followed. Viv looked behind her and saw no one. She looked around the surrounding trees and saw nothing. She continued her walk. When she heard the sound of a twig breaking, she turned around and got into a defensive position.

“Alright. Whoever that was, come out so I can kick your ass!”

No response. Viv walked back a couple of feet and stopped at a large bush. She looked around before sticking her arms in the bush and pulling someone from the bush. She threw the stranger onto the pavement and placed her boot on their chest. She got a good look at the stranger. It was a kid. A boy a little younger than her.

“Who the hell are you and why are you following me?!”

The boy groaned from being winded.

“You better answer before I shove my foot so far up your ass--!”

“Tim! My name is Tim Drake!”

Tim Drake? Why did that name sound familiar?

_That’s right!_ Viv had remembered seeing him a few times at galas with his parents. She never really liked his parents. They’re always so superficial and shallow. She never had any strong opinions about Tim, though. He always kept to himself.

“You mind telling me why you’re following me?”

“Batman needs help.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“I know Bruce Wayne is Batman”

Viv froze for a moment before pressing her boot into Tim’s chest “How the hell do you know that? You got five seconds before I crush your ribcage!”

“I’ve always known! I know that Dick Grayon was Robin and is now Nightwing. I also know about Jason Todd!”

Viv remained quiet.

“You’ve noticed it, right? You’ve seen how different Batman is acting!”

“....What do you want, kid…”

“He needs a partner. Having a Robin is what keeps him grounded.”

Viv removed her boots from Tim’s chest and continued her walk back to the manor.

“Wait--”

“Look kid, I’m not interested in running around in spandex every night. If you want to bug somebody about that, take it up to Dick. If you can find him…”

“But…”

“Not. Interested. Sorry, Tim.”

She continued walking with a forlorn feeling in her chest. When she walked through those large doors, she wasn’t surprised to find the manor empty.

Not even bothering to go to her own bed, she crashed onto one of the couches in the den and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\---------------------------------------

In the manor, a tall dark figure stalked through the manor. As he made his rounds, he spotted the sleeping Viv on the sofa. He went to a closet, pulled out a blanket and draped it over Viv. He smoothed out her hair before leaving the den.


	2. Batman Needs a Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know that title. that quote is the reason why Tim Drake will always be the best Robin.

Viviane awoke to find a blanket draped over her.

_ Where’d this come from? _

Suddenly, Viv heard voices. She could recognize Alfred’s voice, but the other two….

_ Wait… _

Was that Dick? Viv bolted from the couch and raced to the source of the voices. She skidded to a halt when she made her way to one large study. Alfred, Dick, and… Tim?

“Wha-- What the hel---eck is going on?”

“Tim found me at Haly’s Circus and insisted Bruce needed me here”

“You were at the circus?”

“Only for two days. Tim here insisted that I’d come back.”

“The little stalker thought it’d be a good idea to follow me last night. He’s not as slick as he thinks.”

Tim piped up “I’m sorry for troubling you all. But Batman needs help! Ever since Jason died, Batman’s been acting crazy. Hr needs help.”

“How do you know any of this?”

“It’s a long story, Dick…”

“Tim, just tell me please”

And so Tim told everything: how he was there when Dick’s parents fell, how he witnessed Batman show up and helped Dick, the nightmares he had afterwards, everything. The main thing he was focusing on was the quadruple somersault: a move that only The Flying Graysons could do.

“What does the somersault have to do with it?”

“Everything, Dick. It’s how I figured it all out. When I saw Robin do a quadruple somersault, I immediately connected the dots. Bruce Wayne is Batman and you were Robin. You moved on to become Nightwing and Jason Todd became the new Robin.”

At this point, Viv was impressed “You figured that out all on your own? Damn.”

A small smile graced Tim's face.

“What does this have to do with me, Tim?”

“He needs you, Dick. Batman needs Robin!”

“What--- I can’t just go back to being 13, again. But, you’re right. He does need help.”

Dick opened the clock and walked down into the cave, Viv and the others following suit.

“This is the Batcave, Tim”

“It’s…. Incredible! Look at the size of it! The computers! The trophies!”

Viv smiled as she listened to Tim ramble. Dick had changed into his Nightwing uniform. That gaudy blue and yellow uniform. She loved her brother dearly but his fashion choices always made her skin crawl.

Tim’s face fell when he saw Dick in his uniform, “Why are you wearing your Nightwing uniform? Batman needs a Robin by his side!”

Dick ignored Tim and walked his bike along the runway. Tim rushed to Dick carrying the Robin uniform. Viv glanced at the glass case that the uniform was displayed in.  _ Ballsy kid straight up took out the uniform. _

Dick turned his attention to Tim and scowled when he saw the Robin uniform “What are you doing with that?!”

“I--it was in the trophy case. It’s your’s. I thought---”

Dick snatched the uniform “No! You didn’t think. That’s the problem!”

“Master Dick, the lad has a point. Master Bruce has not been the same since he lost Robin a second time”

Dick didn’t answer. He just threw the uniform aside and sped off.

“Dick! Wait! DICK!” Tim cried out as he fell to his knees.

Viv watched Dick disappear from view and looked at the uniform. Carefully, she picked it up and stared at the “R”. She looked at Tim then back at the uniform.

“I have to do something…” Tim whispered

“What?”

Tim grabbed the uniform from Viv’s hand and ran off, “Tim?”

\-----------------------------

Five minutes later, Tim returned. He had put on the Robin uniform. It looked… perfect on him. Like he was meant to wear it.

“What are you going to do Tim?”

“I can’t just sit on the sidelines and do nothing!”

“What will you even do?”

“I don’t know. I’ll help with whatever I can!”

Alfred placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder, “Master Dick has his homing device on, we can track him”.

  
  
  


Tim nodded “Viviane, you’re going to have to stay. Is that alright?”

Viv chuckled “Heh. It’s more than alright. B is going to be PISSED when he sees you. I’d rather not have his anger aimed at me again” she waved her hand “Go on. Drag B’s ass back here”.

“Language, Miss Vivian”

“Sorry, Alf”

Alfred and Tim rushed to the garage and sped off in the Charger.

After they left, Viv went to the kitchen and brought out a bag of chips and a 2-liter soda. She sat at the counter with her meal “Now to wait…  _ NOM _ ”

\---------------------------------------

At some point, Viv had passed out, hand still in the bag of chips. Voices could be heard.

“*snort* What day is it?” Viv listened to the voices.  _ Bruce? _

She jumped over the counter and dashed to the source of the voices, nearly landing on her face as the feelings in her legs started to come back. When she was close enough, she could make out what was being said:

“You have to admit, Bruce: he was good. And he listened to you” she heard Dick say

“I don’t want a partner. It’s as simple as that” gruffed Bruce

“After all you’ve gone through, I understand. It’s still been wonderful”

“Tim, I said it was as simple as that, but there’s still the fact that you know my identity”

“I wouldn’t say any--”

“I know. I’ve also thought about what you said earlier… I created Batman to project an image. It clearly succeeded. To be effective, the symbol has to be greater than reality. Batman and Robin… maybe they have to be a team…”

“You mean, I’m in? I can be Robin?”

“Slow down, Tim. I still know nothing about you. Let’s take this one day at a time. If you’re willing to try, we’ll try”

“Thank you, Mr Wayne. I’ll try to earn your trust”

Viv entered the study “Creeper is staying? I can live with that”

A look of confusion crossed Bruce’s face “‘Creeper’?”

“Timbo here thought it’d be a good idea to follow me the other night. I may or may not have thrown his body onto the pavement”

At that explanation, Bruce smiled… his first smile in months.

“No hard feelings, Tim?”

“Nah. I had it coming. Don’t expect to get me so easily next time, though” Tim winked.

“Ooooooh, you little smartass”

“Miss Viviane!”


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I hadn't planned on writing this at all. But, Fall Out Boy's "The Kids Aren't Alright" came on and Patrick Stump slapped with a burst of inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is where the mention of a bully in the tags comes from. The bully doesn't do anything (other than some mean words), but no punches are thrown. So if that's something that makes you uneasy, tread lightly or ignore the chapter entirely (this is just a filler chapter anyways).
> 
> Also, this is about 2 months after the previous chapter in case anyone's wondering

The last bell had rung and Tim went straight to his locker to grab a textbook when he heard a voice his did  _ not  _ want to hear

“DRAKE!”

Tim took a deep breath “What do you want, Samson...”

“Don’t get snarky with me you little shit. Heard your folk are out of the house again” the large boy

Tim remained quiet.

“Can’t say I blame ‘em. If I a kid like you, I would take every opportunity to get a away from you”

At that, Tim’s bottom lip started to quiver.

“Answer when someone is talking to you!”

Samson started to reach for Tim’s shoulder when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Tim turned around to discover that Viviane had launched herself towards Samson, knocked him down and was pressing his head against the linoleum floor.

“Viv! What are you doing?!”

“Teaching this piece of shit a lesson. What else?”

“*grunt* You bitch! Get off me!”

“Nah…. I don’t think so, Samson”

“Viv, c’mon! Get off, him!”

“*sigh* Fine…”

Viv stood up, while Samson sat up and rubbed his head.

“You keep this shit up, I’ll have my father ship you off to Arkham”

“Aww…. Poor, Samson. Resorting to hiding behind his daddy. Go fuck yourself, asswipe.”

She pretends to charge at Samson, making him flinch, “Heh. Made ya flinch! Come on, Tim. We can play Manhunt at the manor”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“See you later, Samson!”

“Fuck off!”

\-------------------------------------------

When Viv and Tim got in the back seat of the car, Alfred immediately took notice of Viv’s shirt and jeans “Miss Viviane… did you get in another fight, today?”

“Not really… some dumbass---” “Language” “---sorry... some…  _ ruffian _ was going to take a swing at Tim and I just tackled him. And before you say anything: No punches were thrown”

Alfred sighed “*sigh* Very well, Miss Viviane. Master Tim, will you be joining us at the manor?”

“N--”

“He’ll be joining us. There’s a Godzilla marathon tonight and I offered Tim watch it with me”

“Very good, Miss Viviane.”

Tim gave Viv a look and she stuck her tongue out in response, earning a chuckle from Tim.

\--------------------------------------

When Alfred pulled into the manor he looked in the rearview mirror and saw something that tugged at his heartstrings: Tim leaning against the window, fast asleep and Viviane sleeping against him.

Bruce walked down the front steps and asked, “Tim joining us, tonight?”

“At Miss Viviane’s insistence, sir. The Drakes are in Peru on another expedition.”

Bruce nodded. Viv and Tim got out from the car and stretched.

“*groan” Shiii----oot. That was not comfy. Why must you be so bony, Tim?”

“Why’d you even think I’d make a good pillow in the first place?”

“Touché, Timbo” 

“C’mon, dude. That marathon’s not gonna watch itself”

“Coming. Coming”

“Shall I prepare some refreshments, Miss?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, Alfred”

“It’s never too much trouble”

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I struggled a bit with this chapter. But despite that, I think it turned out pretty good. I hope ya'll found it to be okay! :)


End file.
